


Дьяволы и пыль

by Herber_baby17



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мой брат и отец пропали, - говорит Тор, уткнувшись в чашку с кофе. – Я не могу найти их. </p><p>Стив Роджерс и Тор Одинсон вместе путешествуют на машине. Тор узнает больше об Америке, а Стив – о богах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьяволы и пыль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devils and Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489970) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



> строка с названием позаимствована у Брюса Спрингстина.

_Мы далеко-далеко от дома, Бобби,_  
 _Дом далеко-далеко от нас._  
 _Я чувствую, как дует пыльный ветер_  
 **_\- Брюс Спрингстин, «Дьяволы и пыль»_ **

_\- Знаешь, - сказал он. – Думаю, я бы предпочел быть скорее человеком, чем богом. Нам не нужен кто-то, чтобы верить в нас. Мы просто идем дальше и все. Это то, что мы делаем._  
 ** _\- Нил Гейман, «Американские Боги»_**  
  
На пороге его дома Тор появляется в мрачный день в начале октября. Стив не удивляется, завидев старого друга, так что он не раздумывая, приглашает его внутрь.  
\- Мой брат и отец пропали, - говорит Тор, уткнувшись в чашку с кофе. – Я не могу найти их.  
Стив думал об этом. Он ни разу не видел, ни Локи, ни Одина за последнее десятилетие, но даже если и так, они бы не оставили Тора, не сказав ему ни слова.  
\- Они в беде?  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Тор.  
\- Тогда давай найдем их.  
*  
Они покидают город на автомобиле, который достался Стиву по наследству от Тони.  
\- Куда поедем? – спрашивает он, когда они подъезжают к шоссе.  
\- Запад. В Чикаго, - отзывается Тор.  
Стив разворачивает машину и ведет в нужную сторону.  
*  
Пока они едут на Запад, Тор делился с ним историями:  
\- Мой отец и мой брат что-то замышляют. Они делают это время от времени, становятся скорее друзьями, чем врагами. Хотя, на этот раз, все иначе. Мидгард больше не такой, каким он был раньше.  
Стив ничего ему не отвечает. Кто, как не он знает о том, как сильно переменился мир.  
*  
Дом на Скале – странное и безвкусное место, ничем не отличающееся от Кони Айленда в выборе аттракционов. Комплекс был заставлен аттракционами, лабиринт комнат заполнили разные безделушки и странные коллекции. Такие места скорее нравились Тони, он бы отлично провел здесь время.  
Тор стоял у огромной круглой карусели и смотрел на нее таким напряженным взглядом, что Стив кожей чувствовал импульсы электричества, исходившие от него. Ему казалось, что видит людей на карусели, что они, как игрушки, сидят на карусели. Будто эта картинка была выжжена у него перед глазами. Но он моргнул, и картинка исчезла, но ощущение власти все еще витало в воздухе.  
\- Здесь были боги, - твердым голосом произносит Тор. – Одних я знаю, других – нет, - он резко повернулся. – Мы должны идти.  
*  
Они останавливались в паршивых мотелях. Они могли позволить себе гостиницы и получше, но у Стива было то, что Клинт однажды назвал «склонность к депрессии», но он никогда не убегал ни от чего, а Тор был очень занят. Стив подозревал, что он вообще не спал. Они останавливались в паршивых мотелях, и ни одна живая душа не смогла разглядеть в постояльцах, которые расплачиваются наличными – двух супергероев.  
*  
Гробовщики смотрели на Стива с плохо скрываемой подозрительностью, хотя их кошка громко мурчала и постоянно крутилась у них под ногами.  
Они оставляют его на кухне с кошкой, а Тора уводят вглубь похоронного бюро. Стив обычно не подслушивает за дверьми, но чем дольше они путешествовали, тем больше он был уверен, что Тор скрывает что-то от него. Кошка идет за ним следом, пытаясь отвлечь его, но по-прежнему мешается под ногами.  
Все, что он слышит – это обрывок разговора: «Ты был мертв» и «твой брат, нет, не Локи, был здесь» и «не смог остаться».  
Было поздно, когда они закончили разговаривать, и они уходят так же, как и пришли.  
*  
\- Шакал и Ибис сказали, что похоронили меня. И это было почти сто лет назад, еще до первой войны. Ты был еще мальчиком или еще даже не родился. Но я ничего об этом не помню, - Тор вздыхает. – Я не храню воспоминания обо всех моих смертях.  
Стив не знал, что и сказать, так что он промолчал.  
*  
\- Ты не бог, - говорит женщина в телевизоре. Изображение постоянно меняется между Анджелиной Джоли и Розалиной Рассел, пока, наконец, не останавливается на Джоли. – Зачем ты хочешь влезть в это дерьмо?  
\- Тор - мой друг, - признается телевизору Стив. – Единственный, который у меня остался.  
Она возвращает обратно изображение Розалинды Рассел, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу на своем костюме и позволив Стиву мельком увидеть ее матово-белую кожу и кружева. – Ты должен держаться подальше от всего этого, - говорит она сердитым голосом Рассел. – Это не твой бой.  
*  
Они направляются в Лас-Вегас. Позже, Стив вспоминает мужчину в сером костюме и казино. Когда он спрашивает Тора об этом, бог грома пожимает плечами.  
\- Мы должны ехать в Калифорнию, - говорит он.  
Стив кивает и садится обратно в машину.  
*  
Когда они доезжают до центра Америки, Тор становится слишком тихим. Он сидит прямо, уставившись вперед пустым взглядом. Стив хмурится, глядя на своего друга. Тор притих с тех пор, как они покинули Нью-Йорк, но таким тихим он никогда его не видел.  
\- Твоя страна никогда не была добра к богам, - говорит Тор, когда Стив, наконец, спрашивает все ли у него в порядке.  
Стив подумал о Баки и Наташе, и о том, как им пришлось бежать, когда убили Тони и Клинта. Он думает о Брюсе, которого заперли военные, думает о Фьюри, которого вздернули на веревке, как предателя. Он решил, что эта страна также не была милостива и к героям  
*  
\- Локи - не единственный мой брат.  
Это не должно было так удивить Стива, но, тем не менее, он в шоке.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает он.  
\- Я говорю, что у меня есть другие братья. Родные и кровные братья, не усыновленные, как Локи. Гермод, Ход, Тюр, Браги и Бальдр, который умер много веков назад, - Стив почувствовал взгляд Тора, когда он сказал:  
\- Бальдр единственный из моих братьев, кто побывал в Мидгарде.  
\- Он снова здесь?  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Тор. – Если он здесь, мы должны найти его. Локи ненавидит его гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо ненавидел меня.  
*  
Они проводят в дороге еще несколько дней. Стив начинает уставать от этой погони. Они всегда были на шаг позади кого бы или что бы там ни преследовал Тор, и они начали разочаровываться в этом.  
Они делают остановку на границе между Миннесотой и южной Дакотой. Тор заставил Стива остановиться в районе красных фонарей, и вот, они вдвоем сидят в баре и пьют виски, как кажется Стиву, днями напролет.  
\- Это плохое место для богов, - снова говорит Стиву Тор. – Никто здесь не знает, как надо правильно поклоняться нам.  
Стив решает оставить при себе замечание, что Тору никогда не нужно было преклонение, даже когда они еще были Мстителями. Позже вечером, когда Ас храпит на другой кровати, до Стива доходит, что мы все сейчас преклоняемся перед чем-то, как когда-то делали это перед ликами древних богов.  
*  
Наблюдать за горой – все равно, что следить за зоной военных действий. Причем, худшей, что доводилось видеть Стиву за всю жизнь. Что тут скажешь? Это кажется зоной военных действий, хотя единственные мертвые среди них, которых он смог заметить – это женщина с синеватым оттенком кожи и мужчина с рыжими волосами. Тор кидается к мертвому мужчине, И тут Стив понимает, что смотрит прямо на Локи.  
\- Мне жаль, - произносит голос, и Стив поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина выходит из тени с рядом стоящей женщины.  
Тор смотрит на него, слезы дрожат в его глазах, и он произносит только одно слово:  
\- Бальдр.  
Здоровяк хмурится, но кивает:  
\- Тор.  
Стив чувствует себя лишним между двумя мужчинами - богами, жадно уставившихся друг на друга. Их лица отражали больше эмоций, чего не смогла бы добиться ни одна поставленная речь. Он отступил назад, чтобы дать им поговорить наедине, но Тор остановил его.  
\- Стивен, это мой брат, Бальдр. Бальдр, это Стивен, благородный воин и мой друг.  
Бальдр вымученно ухмыляется, когда поворачивается к Стиву:  
\- Рад нашей встрече, Капитан. Кажется, у меня на стене висел плакат с вами, когда я был еще мальчишкой.  
\- Боюсь, что не могу сказать то же самое, сэр, - отвечает ему Стив.  
Это заставляет их рассмеяться и неожиданно напряжение рассеивается.  
*  
Бальдр извинившись, уходит хоронить Локи; у него полно и других дел. Стив помогает Тору завернуть его брата в саван, а после он отправляется в город, чтобы купить каноэ и «величайший и прекраснейший напиток из всех существующих», так и не решившись спросить для чего это нужно.  
Тем же вечером они укладывают Локи в каноэ, выпивают половину виски, вылив остальное в каноэ.  
Когда Тор разжигает костер, пламя бушует всю ночь.  
*  
Стив предлагает Тору вернуться обратно в Бруклин, потому что он знает какого это – оплакивать брата в одиночестве.  
Тор принимает его предложение, и вот, они снова садятся в машину.  
Стив снова сидит за рулем.


End file.
